


You're My Best Present

by kingofthemindpalace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Don't Like Don't Read, First Christmas, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Old Married Couple, Sassy, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthemindpalace/pseuds/kingofthemindpalace
Summary: Loki and Stephens first official Christmas together as a married couple.This is based in my AU. Where they enjoy the simple things in life like sweaters and cookie kits.No magic duties, just an Airbnb and fluff.World's shortest one shot.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	You're My Best Present

"Stephen!"

"Strange! Get up!"

Loki was sitting up in the bed on his bent legs, leaning over stephen to wake him up, jostling his shoulder. Stephen mumbled grumpily, reaching behind him and waved a hand, trying to push Loki's assault to his shoulder away. 

"Stephen! It's Christmas! Don't be a grinch!"  
After a few minutes Stephen finally rolled over to look up at his lover. " That doesn't even make sense." He smiled.

"How does it not, you grumpy asshole?" 

"The Grinch tried to steal Christmas, Scrooge was the grumpy one." He chuckled, sitting up and stretching out his arms. "Well-! Same thing!" Loki huffs in protest. "Showoff." He mumbled and slid off the bed. 

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs! It's Christmas!"

"Without me?"

"Yes! You're too slow now, old man." Loki feigns a sad look. "Last I checked you have me beat by about a thousand years." Stephen gets up and pulls on pajama bottoms. "Oh, who's keeping count anymore?" He dismisses him quickly and turns to go downstairs, stopping at the landing to wait for his lover. 

Stephen joins him quickly after and follows Loki down the stairs. He makes a beeline for the kitchen to make himself a coffee and Loki a hot chocolate, while Loki goes to wait for him in the living room, turning the radio on to play soft Christmas music. Stephen comes back a few minutes later with two hot mugs, handing one to Loki who gives him a quick kiss thank you. 

They both sit down in front of the tree, spread on either side for room to put gifts in front of each other.

"Why do I have more than you bought me?" He looks quizzically at Stephen, then down at the presents as his pile is twice the size of his husband's. 

"I guess Santa came for you." Stephen dismisses Loki quickly. 

"Why would he bring just me presents? You're the good one of us two." 

"I think you're just bias. Come on! Let's open gifts!" 

"Now you're rushing me? What are you up to, Strange?" 

"Nothing! I'm just worried about you enjoying Christmas more than me. This is our first real Christmas together!" Loki still looks at him doubtful, but doesn't push it anymore. 

Loki grabs a random gift from his pile and tears it open quickly.  
"This is the ugliest thing I've ever seen." He pulls out a green, white and red turtleneck sweater with a zig zaggy pattern all over it. "Do you not like it?" Strange inquires.  
"No, I love it. It's just very ugly." He clarifies and puts it on over his sleep shirt.

"Yes, that's the point of them, but I'm happy you like it. It makes you look very handsome."

"Me or the sweater?"

"Shut up and open some more!" 

Loki glares at him but reaches for another gift, opening it just as quick. "What's this?"  
"It's a cookie making kit. And an apron. You take over whenever I bake so I thought you'd like to on your own instead." Stephen scoots closer to show him all the things it comes with.  
"Ooh! Maybe I'll still let you help me." He smiled innocently.  
"Yeah, as if. It's a nice thought though." Stephen just laughs fondly.  
"Can we do it?"  
"Right now?"  
Loki looks at the rest of the gifts and goes silent. Then answers with "Okay, well not right now but later?"  
"Sure, if that's what you'd like to do." He nods and scoots back over to his place.  
"Yes, I think that is what I'd like to do." Loki nods with finality, and moves on to a different gift. This time Loki looks more than moderately excited about his present. 

"Are you going to give me a manicure?" He pulls out a case of a different colors of nail polish, looking more excited about the shimmery greens and blacks.  
"If you'd like your fingers to be painted as well, sure." Stephen smiles cutely.  
"Well, maybe next year. I'll just have to keep doing it myself." He feigns a sad sigh, looking through all the different colors. "I could do yours though." He suggests, showing him some colors he think Stephen would look nice in.  
"If it will make up for my inability to paint yours, I might let you." He bargains, looking through the offered colors. "Hmm. That might do." Loki smiles smugly, putting the polish away. 

❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆❆

"I enjoyed my gifts, Strange. Thank you." Loki plops down beside Stephen on the couch and leans against him, head resting on his shoulder.  
"I enjoyed mine as well. And you're welcome." He grabs his hand and gives it a soft kiss to his knuckles. "Was it all you were hoping for for our first Christmas together as a married couple?"  
"Yes, and more." He nods, turning his gaze to the twinkling Christmas tree. "I hope to have many more with you in the future."

"I'll be looking forward to it then." Stephen smiles to himself, looking down at Loki. "Maybe Santa won't give me more presents so I feel bad next year?" Loki looks up knowingly at Stephen.  
"Maybe 'Santa' was more worried about you having a nice Christmas than himself." He offers an idea.  
"Yeah yeah, you've said only a million times." He rolls his eyes. "But he should know even if I only had him then it'd already be the best Christmas possible." Loki sits up and presses soft, quick kiss to his husband's lips. 

"Can I paint your nails now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ack
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. I came up with this daydreaming to Christmas music. I might redo this like next year cause I hate it but idk I just wanted this idea out my head
> 
> Happy Holidays


End file.
